the headless horse mystery
by schwmartz
Summary: What happens when you bring a horse into the mix with no head! a trouble for mystery!


Headless Horse

It was a nice balmy spring day in the big production Hollywood studios where the brand new series "The Three Investigators" took place. The new show, was a very small production, created by a studious new student that once lived in Claston, CA. Ashley Norris set off to find herself and create a greater series for children and it hit off very well with the tween set. Now it was a nice day to set up for filming on their next episode inside the studio lot. The sun was loominous hanging over the studio lot as it barely rained due to the season, but it was still manageable weather for the show they were filming. Trailers were arranged neatly outside the setting where the production was to be held.

The new series was a detective show based on several actual events that happened some time ago. The three investigators were three boys who had solved several greater mysteries in a small town near Los Angeles called Rocky Beach. The three boys would get involved solving some greater mysteries that most adults could not even imagine. They even had the support from not only their local police, but from other cities as well. The three children actors who portrayed the characters were actually related to the original detectives and managed to get roles playing their perspective fathers stories.

Homer Jones, who played his father Jupiter Jones in the series. was studying some lines given to him by the director. Homer was a studious young man with dark hair who always dressed casually, as most people preferred the term sloppy. He liked to be complacent and felt that his looks made up for the direction of the series, as his father never held it to account as well. When he was Homer's age, due to his weight, was always considered stocky so he never bothered with his modesty. Homer was not so much the fact, but never made it an issue. He just liked to be casual and reluctant.

"You want me to do what?" came a voice from a very slender young lady standing off the set near the director.

Annabelle was the second investigator of the series who played her father, or likewise to be called Petra due to her gender. She was a tall athletic tomboyish character within herself and had a crop of reddish brown hair which she liked to keep short for her energetic skills. She was very kind but always supported a hard attitude when needed, which she clearly held the same qualities as her father.

Homer looked up from his script as he stared at Annabelle and the director for some unusual disagreement. Annabelle looked angrier as she argued with the director.

"Look, Anna- It's only a short drop, not too much danger is involved." He addressed.

"I, I can't do it!" she exclaimed glaring at the script. Homer watched the worried look in her eyes. He knew that she had a big fear of heights and it seemed like as he looked over the script there was one or two dangerous situations addressed in it.

"It's in your contract!" the director exclaimed waving his script, "Why make this harder than it needs? We will put a harness on you!"

She only frowned.

"What seems to be the matter?" came a voice from the back sectional lot. A young man who was about fifteen, with light blonde hair came walking up. He was a handsome young man with great features and his smile seemed to melt Annabelle right away.

"Warren?" She smiled, "What are you doing here?"

He responded with a grin.

"I was called to do this episode with you." He told her, "Apparently I'm needed to play Skinny Norris once again."

Warren was a well-known actor from another series that is still very popular with many audiences, but his character on the series was killed off. The show he played on is a famous horror genre show, but due to some inscrpencies he was released from the show and so he ended up finding his way playing the role of Jupiter Jones' early rival. Since Warren was a well-known actor, he helped to set off the series and Annabelle showed a lot of great interest in the actor.

He walked casually up to Annabelle and the distraction seemed to have calmed her down significantly. He took her hand as if to comfort her with a chargin manner that seemed to calm her a bit.

"They want me to climb up some side of rock and then they are going to create some sort of landslide with me on it!" She bellowed.

"It's all safe." The director assured her but she shuddered.

"You know I'm afraid of heights!" she said.

"It won't be too inclusive. There will be your friends and hired hands to help you at any costs. I would not worry if I were you." The director said staring at her.

She only brooded.

Warren put his hand around her waist as she looked into his hazel eyes which seemed to calm her down dramatically.

"Don't worry. I will be there for moral support too!" He assured her.

She continued to smile.

"We won't be doing that scene for a while so you can gear for it Ms. Crenshaw." The director smiled, "But we do have to start taping the library scene at 3 o'clock this afternoon, so meet me at the sands lot then."

He then turned his attention to Homer, "You too!"

Homer nodded as the director made his way back to the back lot of the studios.

"That gives us some time to study your lines." Warren smiled at the tall red head. She melted and wrapped her arm around his as they walked to the studio commissary together.

Homer made a face. He never got a long with Annabelle and anything mushy seemed to be an illness to him. The two always acted mainly like brother and sister since they were neighbors back in Rocky Beach. Both their families were great friends and they grew up together which was very unfortunate to Homer. He soon grabbed his script and was about to head to the commissary when he heard a cry.

"Homer!"

He turned around to see Carrie Andrews as she was running from the direction of the studio trailers where they usually got ready for taping. Carrie played the third investigator, which was often known as the records and research of the team. She was mainly known as Roberta Andrews on the show, based after her father Bob Andrews who was now a reporter for the local Rocky Beach Times newspaper. Carrie was a petite and timid blonde who wore glasses. There was panic in her face.

"It's gone!" she roared as she ran up to him. There were tears in her eyes as he only looked at her.

"Calm down!" he addressed. "What's gone?"

"My camera!" she cried. "My prize camera that my father gave me! It's gone."

"That expensive one of a kind he got from his office?" Homer made it sound much worse as Carrie held the tears back.

She nodded.

Carrie's father had given her a camera that he had been rewarded from his work. Bob and her mother Elizabeth were divorced and Carrie would live with her mother, only seeing her father on the weekends. When Bob gave his daughter the camera, she valued it as a part of him being with her. The camera was absolutely priceless to Carrie and she would usually carry it with her wherever they went and she would barely let it out of her grip. It was a treasured item and meant it a lot to her.

"What, what am I going to do?" She asked crying.

"Don't worry!" Homer told her, "We will just have to back track and figure all this out! Leave it to me."

Homer, like his father, enjoyed a challenging mystery and he would usually find anything and everything based on any clues given. He soon followed her back to her trailer.

She soon opened her door casually as she walked in front of him, trying to retrace her steps. The trailer was very nice and clean. Unlike Homer, Carrie was very neat and tidy and usually did not like to keep anything unorganized. Homer looked through the trailer as Carrie held the door open for him. She soon walked up to the back side of the trailer where her dressing table was.

"I left it right here at my dressing room table!" she told him, "I always take it with me when we film but I wanted to keep it safe and I thought for sure that I left it on the table it would be safe."

Homer walked in the dressing room very slowly watching and eyeing every part of the trailer trying to take in all clues that he could while accessing the situation. He watched the windows and even near the doors. He scanned the room from head to toe surveying the place and noticed no interruptions. Carrie went on about how the camera was all she had but Homer only ignored her as his gaze fell to the mirror dressing room table.

"Was there anyone else here besides you?" he asked.

She shook her head.

He then looked closer at the table and noticed a small cloth that was on the corner of the table. It was a small cleaning rag laid a strewn next to the mirror.

"You said you had it there last?" He pointed to the rag.

Carrie looked surprised as if she never seen the rag before.

"Um yes. I always leave it here but I don't know where that came from?" She said walking up next to him but the door soon opened setting them both off.

They turned to see a humble Mexican woman looking at them. She was a small heavy woman with dark brown eyes and thick black hair. She wore a solid blue work uniform that said 'Ghram's cleaning service'. The company usually were outsourced cleaners who helped the studio take care of the actor's trailers. She watched them as she barely spoke any English and Homer soon addressed her.

She then eyed them both and then slowly reached for her cleaning rag. Homer then grabbed her arm. He then spoke to her in Spanish and to the woman's demeanor she soon changed. She straightned up and she then glared at the youth. Homer only stared at her holding his ground muddling some more Spanish to her. She tried to break from his grip reaching for the rag but it only was pushed aside and some huge lens fell onto the floor.

Homer then picked it up handing it back to Carrie.

"She has your camera!"

Homer, Carrie, and the Cleaning Lady were all in the producer's office with a representative from the Ghram's cleaning company as Carrie's camera was on his desk. The producer was looking at the fancy equipment gradually.

"Did you take this camera Ms. Hernandez?" The producer asked the representative looking at the feeble woman who only stared at the producer almost glaring.

"She doesn't know English, at least not too well." The professional from the cleaning company addressed as he stared at Homer who knew Spanish very fluently. Homer only stared at her and then the producer.

"Well she did have it."

Carrie only looked at the executive after the very nervous ordeal.

"She even admitted to it when I found Carrie's lens in her dust cloth." Homer told them looking at the Hispanic lady as she stared aloof.

The producer frowned and only shook his head looking at the cleaning representative.

"You know our policy!" He told them both, "Why would she do such a thing?"

She said nothing and the professional from the cleaning company only sighed. He soon talked to her in a bit of Spanish and then looked at the producer. He soon put his attention to Homer and then frowned.

"This isn't the first time we noticed this from Ms. Hernandez." He told the professional, "She has taken many items from other trailers and some other valuables from other studios she had worked from as well. You know this! So why don't you put a stop to this!"

The Ghram company professional only sighed and then looked at the producer.

"I am sorry sir!" He told the producer. "We have talked to her endlessly about this issue, but she seems to keep at it. We have went over this issue timelessly and we hate to have to keep at this."

The professional turned to the maid as she stared at him in regression. He soon started to address her in more Spanish which Homer understood every word. She rarely gave him any information but she did not tell him any reasons of why she took items. She felt that she was in the right in every case and she did not want to make up for any of it. As if she was entitled to everything she had took. She would not deny the thefts.

Homer only stared at her and then got upset and started to speak to her in Spanish. It was rather aggressive and much to the point but she only looked at him and shook her head. He then turned to the producer and then to the professional of the Ghram company.

"She just will not give up!" He told them, "Carrie doesn't need this aggression! No one does."

The producer only sighed and then looked at Ms. Hernandez.

"I'm sorry but if this is what keeps happening I just do not want to be doing much business with Ms. Hernandez nor with the Ghram Company." He told the professional. "I will have to let Ms. Hernandez go, but also will not be dealing with the Ghram company from here on end."

The professional got upset and looked at the producer.

"We will let Ms. Hernandez go!" the professional assured the producer, but he only shook his head.

"Sorry, but you should have been aware of her thefts and ideas." He told them both. "Sorry! Thank you for your services!"

The maid looked shocked as she totally understood those words and then she glared at Homer and got up from her seat to walk out as the professional tagged along with her.

Homer smiled at the producer.

"You made an executive decision sir. Who knows what else she would have took?"

Carrie only looked at Homer.

"You don't have to be so cold Homer!" Carrie told her friend as they both left the office but he only glanced at her.

"It was your camera." He told her, "You have to take these measures when these things happen or they will continue. She had no remorse and seems like she would keep doing it. Why would you want that?"

"Yeah, but-

Before Carrie could say anymore, they were interrupted by Annabelle who saw them in the hallway.

"There you two are!" She reported looking at them both, "Warren and I were looking for you to meet the new actor."

"Well, we were-

"No time to talk!" She said as she led them to an obtrusive room. The door was opened as the three walked in. There near a window was Ashley. She was talking to a small child around the same age as the children, but he was rather short making him look almost ten years of age. He had dark brown hair that was straight and around his head, very neatly combed. He was a Hispanic child with dark bronze skin. As the kids approached them Ashley stopped her conversation with the young man. He looked at them with his dark eyes smiling.

"Ah!" she smiled, "There you are! I'd like you to meet our new actor for the show we are about to film. His name is Carlos."

The boy smiled.

"He will be playing the role of Diego from the mystery of the headless horse!"

All the kids smiled at him.

"Sorry Carlos!" Carries smiled at the youth, "We had some unfinished business to handle with. Some cleaning lady had stolen my camera."

"Oh?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Homer addressed "Let's just say that she was taken care of!"

"I am sorry to hear!" Carlos spoke up.

"Well this person should know better!" Homer went on. "She has a responsibility and that's not to touch other people's property."

"Who was it?" Annabelle asked as if to pry.

"Some cleaning lady who has been here for a while. A Hernandez, from what I can recollect." Homer went on. "Regardless she had been released and will not be a problem hopefully to anyone anymore!"

"Homer! That's not nice!" Carrie continued to frown at Homer's arrogance and then changed the subject to avoid any more conflict to their new guest.

Carlos only stared at Homer but then looked at Ashley smiling.

"Carlos was handpicked from the studios in a local audition." She told them, "He's a terrific actor and stunts man with an impressive resume."

Carlos held his smile then looked at Carrie.

"My family is from Mexico!" The boy announced, "It is a great honor to be working as an actor here in the states. My family has worked here very hard as we traveled to the states on several occasions and we try to fit in. Sometimes it isn't easy, but I hope to prove our family well."

Ashely smiled at the boy.

"Carrie is about your age!" she told him happily, "Let her show you around the studios while I take Annabelle and Homer onto the lot for their scene."

He bowed as Ashley gathered the two kids back to the lot. Carlos then looked at Carrie pointing and smiling.

"After you!" he insisted.

Carrie blushed.

The day seemed hot and somewhat grueling as both Homer and Annabelle committed to their scene, which wasn't very hard. They had studio scenes inside a library setting but once they had managed it, they both continued outside watching the setting sun. The day had progressed turning out much hotter than expected. The director thanked the two and then walked back to his trailer as the others made their way back to theirs to get ready to go home.

"What happened to the two of you?" Annabelle asked Homer as they slowly walked to their trailers. He looked at her and was about to speak when Carlos and Carrie appeared from the back lot. Carlos was chattering away happily and Carrie held a huge smile.

"Doesn't seem like Carrie is shy of Carlos." Annabelle smirked watching them.

Homer only stared.

Carlos looked at the other two and approached them happily.

"Carrie is a wonderful hostess!" he told them, "I can see why she's your Amiga!"

Carrie's face was red with delight.

"I am very happy to be working with you three!" He told them slightly bowing, "I am excited to get to work and hope to show off my superb acting talents!"

"If you don't mind," he looked at Carrie, "I have to be heading home. My family will be worried sick but in the same sense they will be very happy to know I am on an American television episode! Thanks! Thanks again!"

He bowed once more and walked toward the studio gate. Carrie watched him in awe as Homer said nothing but turned approach fully to his trailer.

"You were with him the whole time?" Annabelle asked Carrie who remained red with delight.

"Well, no," she said admiringly, "He had to get something with the producers. I guess to love over his contract or something, but yes, after that we toured the lot. He's very nice."

Annabelle smiled but they heard a yell from Homer's trailer. With a jolt, she made her way to his door which was still slightly opened. They both walked in to see Homer staring at his dressing room mirror. There across it, in somewhat of seemingly letters in black marker read the word, 'Revenge!'

Homer was still looking at the words, trying to analyze it, more than surprised. Annabelle walked over to him as she looked at his mirror reproachfully.

"Don't touch it!" He bellowed as she stopped and stared at him, "Maybe there's a clue or even fingerprints!"

She only shook her head.

"This is real Homer!" She addressed, "Who would've done this?"

Homer stared and studied the mirror, carefully looking at it. He soon motioned for dust powder from a compact that laid on his desk used for makeup to accent their features for the screen. Homer didn't prefer it, but it was needed when they acted on camera.

He grabbed the powder pad and lightly dusted around the mirror and base, even the desk counter. There were no prints anywhere. He soon grabbed at his chin and began to use his finger and thumb to pinch it particularly hard as he began his rigorous deep in thought routine.

"It must be about that camera." He told them.

"Camera?" Annabelle asked.

"Yeah!" Carrie reminded her friend, "That's where we caught Ms. Hernandez stealing my camera in my dressing room."

"Why would someone get so mad over a camera?" Annabelle asked.

"Because my dad gave me that camera!" Carrie retorted as if the question was mocking her but Annabelle only shook her head.

"No, I mean why would someone want revenge?"

Homer only stared at the mirror as if talking to himself, deep in thought.

"Someone must be related to Ms. Hernandez or they were friends in the same cleaning company. Latinos are very family oriented and stay close together." He mentioned, "Someone she knows must've found out I had a hand in firing her."

"Yes, but the whole Ghram Company was let go!" Carrie addressed, "You saw what the producer had told them."

"True!" Homer told them, "but any cleaning company usually hires the same families and it could draw the same conclusion."

He then turned to the other two.

"But it doesn't matter!" He told them, "I have more important things to do."

"Aren't you worried?" Annabelle asked but he only ushered them out of his trailer and shut the door.

The next day was a bit quieter and cooler. It was still spring and for the weather to be unusually hot meant for an even hotter day. The headless horse mystery involved a lot of rain and seeing how they were not getting any, they had to create a certain amount by using sprinklers.

They had quite a bit more time before the scene they were to film so Annabelle sat on a bench reading over her lines. She watched as a shadow approached her. She looked up to see Warren. The handsome boy looked at her with his great features and her smile grew.

"Thought you could use a drink!" He handed her a Styrofoam cup with water and she happily obliged.

"That Carlos is adorable!" He told her, "He seems to get along with all the stage hands."

"He sure won Carrie over!" she smiled at him

"How so?" Warren looked impressed.

Annabelle chuckled and was about to speak when the director called her over.

"I'll see you in a bit," Warren smiled, "Break a leg!"

She only flushed and ran to the setting where they were shooting. She walked where he two friends were as they were watching a huge mock statue. There stood a horse's body majestically holding a militant Spanish guard on its back. Of course the horse held no head. It was properly laying on the ground next to both Homer and Carrie. Annabelle looked at it in awe as the studio had captured its details very well.

"This is amazing!" She told them both rubbing the base of the statue. Homer was not as impressed but tightly held his script looking it over. He then tossed the script to the side and looked at the director waiting for their cue.

"Action!" the director ordered.

Homer was about to speak his part as sprinklers cut into forming instant rain for their setting. All of a sudden, before he could utter a word, he was trusted onto the ground by Annabelle.

"Cut!" the director roared. "What's going on?"

Annabelle was on top of Homer as he glared at her. She then turned to the direction where Homer was standing as the sprinklers cut off and died down. The studio hands had shut off the sprinkler system as Carrie went to where Homer had stood following Annabelle's direction. There on the ground was a sharp object that looked almost like steel. Carrie picked it up and examined it. It looked like it was a tile from a roof or something almost very damaging.

Homer took the object and looked quickly at it.

"It almost hit you!" Annabelle stated.

Homer turned to where the object had come from eyeing the path it would have had made and to pin point the angle he was standing. He began to think the accuracy and direction the sprinklers were blowing and then focused on a nearby rooftop on one of the studio buildings. There across the way, in a short distance were several studio trailers that were aligned and looked like a nice platform made that looked rather small and inclusive. The roofs of the trailers had formed a small alcove and it looked like only a small child or man could get into it.

"Are there any cameras? Or well, around that area for security?" Homer asked.

The director only shrugged.

"We don't really use too many security cameras here in the filming section of the studio for privacy purposes Homer, sorry." The director told him, "It helps protect some our liabilities."

Homer only frowned at the remark but understood as he started to pinch his lower jaw walking up to Carrie and the director.

"I need to get up there!" he motioned to the alcove that over hung the small trailers.

"Take five!" the director said. "You kids take a look at that while I get help the hands set up the sprinklers again."

Homer nodded and then quickly shot off to the storage building.

"Maybe it was an accident?" Carrie asked following him.

"By the accident who wrote 'revenge'?" Homer asked as they managed their way to the building decoupage. He looked at the sides as it seemed very easy for someone to climb up although not very intentional.

"I'll go up!" Carrie volunteered as she quickly climbed the side of the one trailer. Both Homer and Annabelle watched as she noted a path way to the other side of the trailer in between buildings. The way the trailers were set up, it was gathered onto a side of a studio building, making a small path between the trailer and the building that was quite hidden from the ground. The trailer that Carrie was on wasn't a set place as it could be moved making the access to the other side just as hidden.

She then turned her attention to the celling that she was standing on. In the rungs of the top of the building she found a sling shot. It was a handmade and much unconditioned piece of equipment but it was indeed intended for a weapon. She looked over the edge showing them the found item as both Homer and Annabelle frowned.

Homer had the item that Carrie had found on his dressing room table after the taping had ended. The mirror still read the hard words 'Revenge' as it was in permanent marker. They had a great deal of trouble to get it out. Of course, with no cleaning service to oblige them for the time since Ms. Hernandez was fired, they had to live with what messes were left behind until they had another service applied.

Homer's trailer was indeed a mess. He never was a neat freak as he was a known hoarder. He wouldn't be orderly because everything had its place. Once an item was moved, he would not be able to track it so he loved his untidiness. Annabelle's eyes looked around the room at his mess frowning as Carrie watched him staring at the weapon pulling at his chin.

"Whoever it is really wants to get back at you." Carrie acknowledged looking at her friend. Homer only mumbled.

Annabelle looked at the slingshot.

"Well whoever it was had to be small!" She concurred, "Thank Goodness I couldn't even get up there! It's too small for me.'

"And too high!" Homer laughed as Annabelle shot him a look.

He soon looked back at the object as they were able to retain the weapon. Homer refused to make a big deal over the issue. He had told the director that it was just something that flew off the sprinkler and it would be okay. That was why they had to end the shoot early, so the equipment manager would be able to look over the system and have it safe to run. Now staring at the weapon Homer only continued to frown.

Homer, deep in thought, tried to analyze the scene relaying it in his mind. He stared at the mirror as Annabelle and Carrie both were looking back at him and then at the object that was sitting on his table. His mind was steadily on the weapon.

"It's obviously a small marksman." Homer pointed out, "He definitely knows how to use a slingshot."

"It almost hit you!" Annabelle told him, "Or at least that steal item that the perpetrator used."

"Yes!" he agreed, "Thank you for your quick reaction. If that would have hit me in the head who knows what would've happened?"

"Sure! You could be at our brain level!" She said sarcastically but Homer didn't budge.

"Regardless, we all know that is indeed someone out to make me pay for what I did to Ms. Hernandez. To scare me or to take me out. I really don't know."

He held up the slingshot.

"But whoever it is, we got to find them before they do something far more damaging." He looked at them, "Something my fans would regret!"

Both girls looked at each other and sighed.

The following day the kids didn't have to film much. They basically practiced their lines and studied a lot of their parts for the show in general. It was more of a stress relieving day which was much needed due to the series of events to Homer on the days before.

All three kids were sitting at a table near their trailers studying some predominant lines when Warren came strutting up with Carlos.

"Mind if we sit is?" Warren asked smiling at Annabelle who only flushed.

Homer stared at the small Hispanic boy who smiled at them and then focused his attention to Carrie. His charm seemed somewhat interesting to her.

"This is my chance to get to know you all!" Carlos told them, "I haven't been in this country too long and I would love to know about American culture."

"How long have you been here?" Carrie asked him smiling.

"I've only been her for at least a year." He told them in a thick accent, "My family is from Helados, Mexico. We just came her on a work visa. My mother especially works hard for the family."

He eyed Homer frowning.

"She recently got released from her job over a misunderstanding."

"Oh?" Carrie asked, "I'm sorry Carlos."

"Well I'm happy to be working and helping the family until she finds another job." He told her, "This job pays extremely well. I'm so glad they appreciate my acting talents because I come from an honorable family. I am quite sad about my other but we will be okay."

Annabelle smiled at him.

"What did you do before you came into the states Carlos?"

He smiled humbly.

"My family worked in the rodeos." He told her, "That's why I got the job here. We tour the states off and on when I was growing up, traveling in circus rodeos. We would put on shows up and down the coast of California."

"Amazing!" Annabelle replied, "What did you do in the rodeo?"

"Well I was too young to do anything with the animals so I became an excellent marksman." He smiled holding his chest out, "During the shows, I would hit moving targets on my pony."

"Moving targets?" Homer asked eyeing the Mexican who only continued to smile.

"Si!" He told them, "I had a pony named Balepto. He'd ride around the arena and I would use my sling shot to hit targets that would move around the arena."

"Sling shot?" Carrie asked looking a bit concerned.

"Um, hm." The boy said, "I am a sure shot! That's what they would usually call me!"

Homer frowned.

"I will have to show you my stunts sometimes, but I am afraid I don't carry my shot with me as into its safety while I am here in this country."

"I can imagine." Homer responded.

"I also performed stunts and other, how you say, feats when it came to the rodeo shows." He told them, "I was never afraid of heights."

Annabelle shuddered.

"Are you afraid?" the boy asked.

"Nah!" Annabelle tried to smile at their new friend, "I can climb a ten story building if I could!"

The boy laughed.

"Me too!" he endeavored, "I never have trouble. Sometimes they would call me 'El Grande Eagle' because I would fly like an Eagle among men. We were the best show among the states as we traveled cities. That's how I ended up being discovered. I have proved my worth as a stunts man and an actor. I guess they felt I could play the role very well."

"Well I think that you are very good from what we hear!" Carrie smiled.

The boy only flushed and smiled back.

"Interesting enough." Homer referred.

Warren smiled.

"Well it would be something to see your acts Carlos!"

"Yes!" Carrie smiled, "Seems like you're a professional. I hope your career takes off with the show."

The boy shook his head empathetically.

"It would help the family." Carlos told them.

Warren looked at his watch.

"It's almost time!" He told them as he motioned back to the lot, "We need to get on the set to do that scene of our confrontation. At least we don't have too much to worry about."

The kids agreed and went toward the sound lot where they had to do an interaction with Warren. It was a small confrontational setting that was in the beginning of the episode which didn't involve rain so they were good for it due to the hot weather.

It was in the backlot studio where they had to perform the scene. It was a venue where they had a meeting with 'Skinny' and a cowboy helper which was played by an understudy. They all made their quick introductions and got into their respective positions.

"Okay!" the director roared, "In this scene Warren, you start a fight with Carlos. Carlos, you hit Warren."

"As hard as you can!" Warren laughed as the small Mexican boy only watched and bowed.

"I'm sorry!" He told the director, "But is there any other way I can do this? I don't like violence."

The director shook his head.

"There is no other way!" the director told him, "Don't worry, it's why Warren gets paid the big bucks."

Warren only looked at the director as he laughed.

"Don't worry Carlos." He told the youth, "I got a lot worse in my day."

The boy only frowned.

The director looked into the lens of the camera watching the boys talk then looked at the old sedan in the background.

"On my cue-"the director told the driver, "You roar into the scene aiming at the kids, but stop short. We will fix it up later."

The director looked back into his camera and started up.

"Action!"

Carlos directly hit Warren on the face without hesitation before the two started at their fight as in the script. Carlos performed his duties well and followed up with Warren as the girls thought they were in a heavy brawl.

"Cue the driver!" the director called as the old sedan pushed toward. It seemed like steady and slow motion as the car roared to life. It hurdled toward the two kids without aggression. Carlos quickly looked up as he watched the car make a v turn as quick as it could to the right side of them where Homer was standing.

Homer watched in fear as the car twisted toward him and he retained in his tracks not knowing what to do.

"Watch out!" Carrie yelled as she stood on the other side of a truck that was parked in the scene. Annabelle was about to react when Carlos got up from his fight and quickly somersaulted over the car pushing Homer out of its path. The car plowed right into the light pole that was in the same position that Homer had once stood.

"Cut!" the director roared, running from his camera to where Carlos and Homer were. Homer looked quickly at the car then back at the young Mexican.

"You, you-"Homer started.

The boy only frowned at him.

"Are you okay?" Warren asked as he approached the scene and started to help Carlos up.

"You saved my life!" Homer told Carlos.

Carlos smiled humbly.

"What's this?" Warren asked picking up some small bottle that was on the ground where he had picked up Carlos.

Carlos turned and looked.

"Oh! It's mine!" the boy said steadily.

"Horse saddle polish?" Warren asked looking at them both who were still a bit shook up.

Carlos laughed a bit grasping at his pockets then looking at Homer he helped him up.

Warren gave the boy back his bottle.

"I keep it with me because I miss my pony!" He laughed

Warren soon turned his direction to Homer.

"Are you alright?"

The director approached the scene as the driver got out of his car.

"I- I don't know what happened!" the stunts driver coordinated, "I was shifting gears and it got stuck. I couldn't even turn the wheel!"

"Thank God for Carlos!" Warren praised, "Homer would've been-

They all looked at the sturdy youth who only stared at Carlos.

"Maybe you should post pone tapings till they find out what's going on." Carrie asked her friend as he was tugging on his chin frowning.

They were in Homer's trailer the next day pondering out what had happened the following day. Homer only shook his head staring into space.

"I wouldn't risk anything else, even if that was an accident!" Annabelle agreed looking at Homer who continued to stare into the mirror that still read "revenge'.

"I hate to admit-, Homer started ignoring their comments,"He is a skilled as he claims to be."

"Who?" Annabelle quipped.

Carlos!" He said, "The way he helped me out of the way by somersaulting over that vehicle. That shows extreme talent, especially putting his life in danger like that!"

"Yes," Carrie agreed, "Did you see what he did without fail?"

"He really got you out of that danger indeed." Annabelle followed up, "But that sure was very odd that it happened to you!"

Carrie shook her head in agreement staring at Homer in the mirror but his eyes followed the words that were scribed on it.

"At first I thought Carlos may have been the one out for revenge."

The girls looked confused.

"Carlos?" Carrie argued. "Why?! Why would you say such a horrible thing?!"

"Well. He talks about his mother being 'let go' then he told us of him and his weapon of choice. Two things totally add up to him."

"Weapon?" Carrie asked.

"The sling shot!"

The girls looked at each other.

"That's right!" Annabelle addressed. "He mentioned he was good at using one, although we have never seen him use one yet."

"Nor does he have one!" Carrie involved looking quite upset over Homer's accusations.

"That is if he had left it on the roof!" Homer reminded them, "Like this one."

He then pointed to the sling shot that they had found, still laid on his table.

"Well, it doesn't look professional and Carlos told us that he was a professional. Why would he carry something like that?" Carrie retorted.

"A weapon is a weapon, even if it is makeshift." Homer followed up,

"Well, I agree with Carrie." Annabelle told him, "If he was in a circus, why would he use this gnarly thing?"

"Well, I said 'IF', and that is a strong word." Homer implied, "Like I said, I thought he would be the one who imposed revenge but then he saves me. Why? Of course I can't figure him out. Why would he carry saddle polish? Maybe its sentiment or for keeps in rodeos he's in a television studio set. Why carry that?"

"Why not?" Carrie asked. "He's a very nice kid and he probably misses his pony. You heard him talk about him. Maybe it's the only thing he can keep while he's away. Carlos is a nice guy and he is not as bad as you think! I doubt he would do such a horrid thing to you.

Maybe if you get to know him and who he is instead of speculating ideas then you would know he is nothing like you think!"

"Look, Carrie, Just because you like him doesn't make him-

She glared at Annabelle then frowned at Homer.

"Think what you will!" she told them, "But once you get to know someone maybe it will be much easier for you to pass judgement."

She got up quickly and erupted out the door slamming it behind her.

"For a quite mouse, she sure has a strong temper!" Annabelle quirked.

Homer only frowned looking at the make shift sling shot.

Things didn't go smoothly for the next scenes as they plowed through most of them that next day. The director soon called for lunch, as the kids were famished. They went to the commissary outside the studio lot for their break. Carrie had found a place next to her new friend Carlos as she tried his best English telling her all about his country. She was very happy until they were interrupted by Homer.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" He asked looking at them both.

"Sure mi amigo!" Carlos extended a hand to the seat across from him. Carrie only glared.

"You don't mind, I'm sure squirt?!" He asked Carrie as she only looked at him.

"I guess." She responded.

"What's this you call squirt?" the boy asked as if confused eyeing Homer.

Carrie only blushed and then smiled at Carlos.

"Homer always calls me that!" She laughed. "It's because I'm small."

Carlos frowned.

"Sounds like an insult!" he deemed.

"No, no" she smiled.

Carlos only looked at Homer but then smiled.

"I must admit, I can't figure you Americans out!" he laughed then changed the subject as Homer focused on the boy and nothing else. "I must admit that you are a very great actor! I hope to be just as good.

"I guess I can once I tutor my accent!"

Homer only smiled.

"You do hold your own." He told the youth looking at him, "And I'm greatly impressed by your stunts."

The Mexican boy smiled.

"Well I hope I can manage through the rest of the show." The boy continued in his thick accent. "I know I can shine!"

Carrie smiled.

"Speaking of which, I have to go and rehearse." He told them, "We start up again soon and I want to make sure I can understand my lines. I have so much trouble reading them."

"I can help!" Carrie exclaimed.

"No, no!" the boy smiled, "It's okay. I think I if I gather my thoughts and ideas I can contain the knowledge.

The boy looked at Homer's menu and smiled.

"You got the same food that I did." He stated, "It's pretty good for what you Americans say 'fat food'

Homer was so wrapped in the conversation that he finally got a chance to look at his food and smiled.

"It's 'fast food' and well, yeah. I guess I did." Homer laughed. "Not much of a selection in this trash pit."

"Trash?" Carlos asked.

Carrie only smiled as the boy looked a bit confused.

"Don't worry, it's only a slang term." Carrie laughed.

Homer only shook his head and laughed as he grabbed his fork. He soon dug into the meatloaf given to him.

"Of course." Carlos said smiling at Carrie then to Homer. "I must eat a healthy meal before I study. My mother always says to eat well helps the mind."

Carrie only laughed as Homer took his fork and followed up on her meal too.

Carlos quickly finished his meal and bowed to his new friends. A smile went over his face as he watched Homer continue on with his lunch. He then looked at Carrie.

"I must go!" The boy smiled turning with his tray in hand. He soon walked toward the exit to the trailers.

Homer watched in awe.

"I told you!" Carrie said strongly. "He's very nice. You should get to know him."

Homer only looked at her.

"I never said- Homer started, but then he grunted and clutched at his stomach.

"Ugh!" He grimaced.

Carrie watched her friend.

"What's the matter?" she asked looking at him. Homer only moaned and continued to clutch at his stomach. He felt a sharp pain interrupt his bowels and a sense of nausea overcome him.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" He growled.

Just then he got up and threw up onto the ground as he watched his food, still holding onto his stomach, feeling queasier. Carrie soon ran to his side.

"Homer!" she yelled, "Are you alright?"

Homer shook his head and before he could respond everything went black.

Homer's eyes were focused around the room he was in. It was well lit and smelled like rubbing alcohol. He stared at the holes in the celling trying to maintain his composure. He soon discovered that he was in a hospital bed. He groaned in not only pain but agony of being there. He then looked and saw not only his friends but his mother Qute staring at him.

She quickly wrapped her arms around him. She was relieved that he was alright. She held a great smile on her face broader than anything.

"Oh Homer!" she breathed. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Come on Mom!" the boy taunted, "Of course I'm okay. I don't really need to be here."

He soon grabbed his stomach as he still had a keen sense of nausua. He then moaned as she only glared at him.

"Yes you do!" Qute exclaimed, "You nearly died!"

"I did?" Homer breathed looking at her steadily.

He soon panned the room and noticed that his friends Annabelle, Carrie and Jack were there at his bedside.

Carrie held a huge smile.

"I'm so sorry." She told him, "You nearly scared me and I had to do something"

Homer only smiled at her.

"I'm so glad you reacted." He told her, "What happened?"

"You apparently were poisioned." Annabelle exclaimed as Jack only put a hand on her shoulder to maintain her composure.

"That's not been examined too well." Jack assured them, "We can really not be too sure at this point."

Annabelle only clinched her fists but then looked at Homer with a half eaten smile.

"How?" Homer groaned as the pain gotten a bit more worse and he felt more nausua come back to him.

"They apparently found some kind of substance in your food you ate." Jack told him, "It hasn't been confirmed yet, or what was in it."

Homer only put a hand on his stomach and growled in pain. He did not feel too good at the moment but he tried to keep a straight face so the family there would not be too concerned for his health. He then looked at the door and noticed Carlos standing there frowning. Homer only closed his eyes tryng to not let people see him in pain.

"I just need to sleep!" He told them.

"Oh of course!" His mother said looking at the others, "We'll leave you alone. Please get better."

"I will mom! Don't worry." He continued with his eyes closed.

They all soon left the room as he heard Carlos ask Carrie if Homer would be okay. Homer only frowned. He then opened his eyes and then began tugging at his lower jaw staring back at the celing.

Homer was soon released but was put on a strict diet until he came back to normal as his system consumed so much of the unknown substance that was in his food. The doctors and other patrons in the hospital could not disclose too much information to the youth as it was still being anaylized by the labs to see what it was, in the food. He had consumed so much of the substance that it deferred his body quite badly. He was told he had to sit it out that day due to his health so they would film a lot around his lines for the day, delaying a wrap up as expected. Homer groaned in agony claiming that he was okay, but the producers were not having it so they let him come to the studio just to watch.

Homer found a comfortable chair to sit on while the director went over the lines and settings with the other actors. Homer watched as the director pointed to some cliffs where the kids were to climb, as he had went over with Annabelle a couple of days ago. Annabelle watched as she was deathly afraid of heights.

"Don't worry!" the director chided, "I told you I would give you a harness."

She looked at Carlos and only smiled.

"Harness?" she asked. "I, I uh don't need a harness!"

The director smiled at her and then walked with Carlos to the area showing him his perliminaries.

Homer watched as the director pointed to a cliff and showed the two girls what he wanted them to lead to. Annabelle looked a bit more frightened than the others but she followed along in the direction she was given.

"How you been?" came a voice behind Homer.

He turned around to look and see Warren smiling.

"I heard about your ordeal. Poisioned huh?" He asked looking at Homer, "It must have been something. What was it? Did they ever tell you?"

Homer only shook his head watching the other children during their setting silently.

"Homer!" A familiar voice came from off the set, "There you are!"

It was Jack Reedes as he came huffing along and acknowledged Warren.

"They found out what was in the food you ate!" he said watching Homer. Homer did not pay any attention to Jack and only followed along with what the three kids were doing on the set.

Carlos held a pace in front of the two girls during a practice run, bridging a gap to another area of the set. He was rather quick and nimble as he ran in and over a tree limb they had to climb over a washed out bridge. Annabelle looked like she had a hard time catching up to the sturdy boy as he clambered over several branches and climbed up the huge space quickly and efficiently.

"Homer?" Jack asked watching his eyes.

"Hmm..?" Homer stated.

"I said they found a huge amount of _ acid in the food you ate!" Jack stared at him, "It's not a noticeable chemical and not too dangerous, but in a good amount it can possibly kill someone. It seems like the food that you had held quite a bit."

"How could it had gotten into his food?" Warren asked, "Did anyone else had what he consumed?"

Jack shrugged.

"Apparently it's a chemical used in shoe or leather polish."

Homer's eyes went wide as he stared at Carlos running across the unsafe looking tree branch that made the bridge where they were to run. He almost somersaulted from it to the other side as he ran, almost too familiar to Homer from the other day with the incident with the car.

Homer jumped up and started to run toward the set.

"What's the matter!" Jack yelled, "You need to take it easy! Where are you going?"

"Stop him!" Homer growled as Annabelle was on the heels of Carlos from the bridge, trying not to fall off. Her tall sturdy frame seemed somewhat cumbersome as she tried to keep up with the pace. She was watching Homer as he waved his arms wildly looking at the tall athletic girl. Carlos looked at Homer as the director yelled cut but Carlos kept running and jumped high in the air landing onto the soft turf that was under his feet directly off the flimsy bridge they had been on.

Carlos quickly went past Homer and jolted to the side lot where they had began the original taping. It was where the sprinklers had been set up and the familiar trailers had been, toward the back lot of the studios. Annabelle zoomed past Homer in a quick reaction following after Carlos with no questions. He trailed the frailing boy as he reached the strange trailer where they had discovered the make shift sling shot from the day before.

He climbed the side of the trailer with ease and started toward the small alcolve where they had noticed it was hard to squeeze into. Carlos had no problem with his small frame to get into it and shimmied easily into the tight area. Annabelle's fear of heights lifted as her adrenaline pumped and she followed suit after the sturdy youth. She shimmied right through the tight space after the young Mexican boy as he got onto the opposite side of the building and swooped down onto the pavement.

"Stop there!" Annabelle growled but soon saw Homer running into view as he knew the direction of how the buildings were set up. The hiding place did not seem so obvious to him now. Homer gave chase as he began to corner him into a back sectional near the studio houses and lots.

Carlos breathed hard as he stared coldly at the closed ended building. He knew he was trapped and he turned to see Homer huffing. Homer was clearly out of shape compared to the smaller youth.

"What is it?" Warren came huffing along after the two as he caught up with Homer.

"He- He-," Homer breathed.

Carlos glared and tried to jet passed them but Warren quickly reacted and grabbed the youth with ease. Carlos tried to fight him and break away but Warren had a steady grip on the young boy.

"He poisioned me!" Homer managed to spurt, breathing very hard. He soon fell to the pavement holding his chest.

The girls ran up to the scene watching Homer looking confused.

It was later in the evening as the director wrapped the scene rather quickly due to the events of the day. Sitting in front of the executives was Homer, Carrie, Annabelle, and Carlos. Standing next to Carlos was one of the security guards who had retained the youth out of all that was accussed. Carlos sat sullenly looking at the producer.

"There's been heavy accusations against you, young man." The executive told him as Carlos looked on.

Carlos remained very tight lipped even to the point they were in the office. Homer stared at the executive.

"I can prove that Carlos was the one who tried to poison me," Homer went on. He looked sturdily at the youth who continued to remain calm.

"Do you happen to have that saddle polish that you had the other day Carlos?" Homer asked.

Carlos looked dispontant.

"You know, the one you had when you saved my life!" Homer deterred. "Warren was there when he gave it to you."

"Why would Carlos try to posion you?" Carrie accussed, not liking the direction that Homer was going but she stared at him as if trying to believe him. "After all, he did try to save your life!"

"He did!" Homer went on, "but there were traces of _ in my food. A substance that is found in most leather conditioners. Who else would have something like that?"

Carlos only frowned.

"Why, why would you do that?" Carrie asked confused looking at the small boy surprised.

"For the revenge he claimed to me, on all accounts." Homer continued, "I must admit I thought of him all along due to a heavy motive but with no really proofs on most except for the revenge idea-

"What motive?" Annabelle asked.

"He was upset that I helped to discontinue his mother from the cleaning service." Homer implied, "That same day when he found out that we had a hand at his mother's release he left Carrie to 'meet' with the producers when he was actually busy scribing those words 'revenge' on my mirror!

"Then there was the day of the taping when the sprinklers were on. Carlos was no where to be seen because he was on the rooftop of that utility trailer. Just small enough not to be seen and from the direction and area he was in, he had a great shot and sight to hit me with that metal object he had found on the roof of that trailer. As a great marksman as he claimed to be, he was able to shoot at a great distance. Between the rain of the sprinklers and wind he had a bit of a challenge but it was easy for someone of his caliber and he was able to do it with ease and to get away without being seen. You'd pretty much have to know how to aim from those diversions and area. He is a very good marksman indeed.

"I took notice when I had the chance due to my misfortune of being positioned to watch Carlos in this recent setting. He had a great aim to get to the other side of that platform with the settings given to him. He has a natural eye for that. "

Carlos looked at the ground and sighed.

"Then when Jack told me what they discovered in the food, that was the biggest given material." Homer looked at Carlos.

"Search him!" Homer told the security guard, "I'm sure he still has his 'keepsake' on him. A nice saddle polish he keeps for sentiment since he's been here in the states."

Carlos continued to stare at the ground but then looked up.

"It's true!" he told them in a thick accent, "But I didn't mean to hurt you Senor Homer. Well, not that much."

Carrie and Annabelle looked at each other surprised at Carlos's confession as he continued.

"When you were talking to us that day at the commionsary I was able to pour some of the liquid onto your meal. I really didn't mean to put that much but you looked up and well-

He stared at Carrie as her eyes narrowed.

"You- You. You almost killed him!" she glared at the boy.

"I didn't mean to. I-

"That's why you were at the hospital." Homer told the boy, "You felt quilty for what had happened and wanted to make sure that I was okay. I really appreciate that, but-

"Si!" Carlos stated empathetically, "I'm- I'm sorry my amigo. I was just upset with what you did to my mother."

The boy looked at all the others with a great dissatisified look on his face.

"My mother worked very hard to get a job with the Grhram company and she did a great amount of work for them but they did not pay her very well as we struggled to make it here. We worked for the circus in Mexico but it was going under and we could not afford much on what we made here while we mangaged to come into the states with the visas we had while working with the circus.

"With that, as we all were trying to find a decent living she managed to get a job with the Ghram company but as I said earlier with no income coming in and her the only one working she started to do the unthinkable and take small items from the trailers that she had cleaned. She managed to take a great amount of items but it was until Senor Homer discovered her latest theft that she lost her job.

"It was right at the same time I was able to get the job with this movie studio. It was a blessing and a great amount of money to pay the bills, but you do not understand. We are a proud family and it just angered me. I really just wanted to scare you, nothing more. I wanted to teach you a lesson about how to be a bit more kinder to those you do not know. You seemed meager and very satisified to do what you did to my mother. It was not right. But I was not right. Two rights do not make a wrong."

Homer stared at Carlo's expression. He felt a bit uneasy for his actions.

"Well regardless, you really did not make a greater impression with all the actions you did." Homer continued, "The words inscribed on my mirror, the slingshot-

"The car accient!" Carrie added.

"No!" the boy quipped, "That was not my fault. I don't know why it did that but I tell you that was not me."

They looked at Carlos.

"Well, either way it's pretty serious." The producer told him, "Trying to posion someone can be a very serious crime."

"I really have not words." The boy said seriously, "I was not right to do such a thing and I really have no words of expression on how sorry I am. I thought it would just make you sick Senor Homer. Nothing more."

"Well it did put a jolt into me." He laughed, but Carlos continued to frown.

The producer only put his hands together and watched all four children. He then looked at Carlos.

"I will have to call the police on this affair," he finally told Carlos as he jumped up out of his seat.

"Please! Please! Do not do this! My family will be deported, my mother will be in more serious trouble!" He said in tears, "I- I really can't get in trouble."

The producer only frowned and shook his head.

"I am the only one able to help my family with this job and we will be deported for sure." Carlos turned to Homer, "Please mi amigo! It was an accident. I never wanted to hurt you. A thousand apologies. I will make it up to you!"

Homer watched Carlos as he cried into his hands and then looked at the producer.

"I-um"

He then looked at Carrie as she gave him a sincere look. Homer then frowned and looked at the producer.

"Well, it wasn't too harsh, I guess." Homer told them.

The producer's eyes went wide at the comment.

"What?"

Carlos looked at Homer drying his eyes as Homer then turned to the producer smiling.

"Sure, it's fairly incriminating but there was honestly not too much harm done." He told them, "It seemed like it was an accident."

The producer looked at Homer shaking his head then went back to the young Mexican youth staring.

"So youre not pending any criminal charges?" He asked Homer.

Homer continued to smile and looked at Carlos.

"No sir!" He said, "Let's just get this show in the can!"

Carlos responded with a smile.

"A thousand apologies!" Carlos continued as they made their way outside of the studio executive office, "You should not forgive me at such a terrible thing I had done. I am really a horrible person. I felt pangs every time I tried to do you a disservice. I am so sorry!"

He looked at the ground shuffling his feet, upset by what had happened.

"I guess we all been pretty criminal when it comes to ideas." Homer told him putting a hand on the small boy's shoulders, "I wasn't too kind when I got involved with your mom in being fired. I guess I've been Just as blinded by judgement in the same taste."

Carlos continued to frown and remained upset.

"You- you forgive me?" He asked Homer.

Homer shook his head smiling.

"Just never do what you did to anyone ever again!" He told him, "No one deserves that, even a jerk like me!"

Homer continued to smile as Carlos shook his head viciously, smiling in agreement.

"I still cant say how sorry I am mi amigo!" Carlos told Homer, "Youre indeed a great detective! I am honored to know you and your friends!"

He looked at Carrie and Annabelle as they only responded in a smile.

"Well, theyre okay!" Homer responded.

Carlos chuckled.

"I talked with the producer when you guys left!" Carrie told him smiling, "There wasn't any reprocussions on my camera, so I asked if they could reinstate the Ghram company and rehire your mother!"

"Yeah!" Annabelle responded, "God knows that Homer's trailer could use the attention!"

Homer glared at her as Carlos smiled.

"It's okay!" He quipped, "She got a job in another studio! She is just as talented and now she is a newscaster for the local Spanish station! It actually was a blessing to her and thanks to you and this job, she saw it though and tried out on the small screen herself."

Homer only looked amazed.

"Well, at all costs, and I am sure she probably would not appreciate it, wish her the best of luck from me!"

The boy bowed.

"Let's see if we can get this, as you say, 'canned up'"

Homer only laughed as they made their way back to the studio set.


End file.
